


Seeing Red

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [10]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Seeing Red

_Negan pushed open the door to the playroom and groaned. “Fuck.” Now he had to hunt your ass down. Hearing Gabby crying, he turned to see her in Justine’s arms. “Where the fuck is Y/N?”_

_Justine played dumb. “I don’t know. I found Gabby wandering around, crying.”_

_He held his hands out for her and froze. “Is that fuckin’ blood?”_

* * *

Negan saw red. Gabby’s face was red from crying, there was blood on her shirt that clearly wasn’t hers, and it seemed Justine had no idea what was going on. Or so she said. Gabby’s little fist gripped his shirt, her other arm going around his neck. “Where’s momma?” He asked her gently. She cried some more and he sighed. “Come on, we’ll go to Daddy’s room.”

Justine’s eyebrows went up. She’d never heard him refer to himself like that, or that gently. She watched as he walked away towards his room. Once he was out of sight, she turned and rushed away.

* * *

Once in his room, he set her on his bed and pulled off his leather jacket. Crouching in front of his bed, he looked at her. “Daddy’s right here.” He told her softly. She was the only one to truly see this side of him. Even you had never completely seen this. She sniffled, and it killed him. This wasn’t something he could solve just with Lucille. He brushed a curl from her face, his eyes taking in the blood on her clothes, his own blood boiling. However her felt, however, he remained calm. “Can you tell Daddy where momma is?” He asked.

She sniffled and nodded. Her eyes darted to the door, a scared look on her face. His eyes followed hers. “She’s out there?” She nodded. “Where out there? Is she with someone?”

“Dight.” She spoke, making him furrow his brows. “ **DIGHT** , daddy!” Gabby insisted.

Then it dawned on him. “You mean ‘Dwight?’, princess?” When she nodded, he ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s get you in a clean shirt and then we’ll have Uncle Jack watch you.” Negan stood up and pulled her to him, grabbing his coat. He could tell that Gabby would probably end up napping soon, so he hoped that by the time she woke up, you would be found.

* * *

_“What the hell do you mean she’s gone?” Negan ground out into one of his men’s faces. “How the fuck did she get out?”_

_The man swallowed. “We don’t know.” He told him. “She was at dinner the other night, but hasn’t been seen since.”_

_Negan shook his head. “Well, does anyone have any fuckin’ idea where she went? ANYTHING?”_

_“Just that she took some supplies. Basics- some clothes, food, some water… “_

_“How long will it last her.” His hands were on his hips as he glared._

_“With just her she could stretch it to last her a couple months, maybe more.”_

* * *

After Negan gave Jack a quick run down and handed him Gabby, they went off towards her room. His leather jacket was back on, Lucille in hand. He stormed down the halls, and anyone that saw him quickly got out of his way.

One by one, he got his men together- ones he knew he could trust, and they were on the hunt for Dwight. He wouldn’t be easy on him, either.

* * *

_Your laughter echoed off the walls of the room you shared with Negan. The two of you had gotten into a small argument about something extremely stupid, and now he had you pinned. He was sitting on your hips, his fingers moving over your sides. Your eyes watered and you were turning pink from laughing so hard. “I GIVE!” You laughed, trying (and failing) to squirm from underneath him._

* * *

They started at the front gate, as he hoped that Dwight hadn’t harmed you, just to throw you out the front gate. He sent two men out to canvas, while the others joined him. It wasn’t like they had to look too far, there was only a short window of time in which Dwight could have taken you. His jaw was tight, his face set as they searched everywhere.

No door was left unopened. No nook left unchecked. The more time that ticked by the more his rage grew. He’d punished Dwight, and allowed him back in. That was on him.

* * *

_“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here on your own?” Negan asked, crouching to look where you were hiding._

_It was the first time that you’d laid eyes on Negan- hell, the first time that you’d ever even heard the name. You slid out from your hiding place, nervous. It was clear that you’d been hiding wherever you could._

_He moved closer, his eyes looking you over. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”_

_“Y/N.” You told him quietly._

_“Well, Y/N, how’d you like a soft bed, warm food, and a hot fuckin’ shower?_ ”

* * *

They ran out of rooms to check, and Negan took Lucille to the closest door to him, his anger finally escaping. His next stop was where the walkers were kept, and that’s where Dwight would end up. After Negan was done with him.

* * *

_You swung your fist, finally connecting with your target. A grin spread over your face. While you had managed to survive, you weren’t a very good fighter. Negan wanted to change that, so he had you trained. It took you time, but eventually, you could spar with some of the top men._

_He watched you, pride flowing through him. “Atta girl.” He smirked, muttering to himself._

* * *

He had one last place to look- the back lot. If that’s where you were taken, there was a slim chance that you wouldn’t have fatal injuries. His stomach dropped as him and the others made their way in that direction, dread over what he had a feeling he would find.

Your corpse.


End file.
